User blog:Exshooter101/AvP mod idea
I've been thinking about having an Alien VS Predator mod lately. It would be really good if this actually comes out as a mod. First, lets start off with the Predator mob. Predator Predators can be found in Forest, Jungle, Extreme Hills and Swamp biomes, rarely underground. They will not spawn on Peaceful Mode. They will be cloaked intially and moving around, emitting soft grunting sounds. Aliens will be able to see through this cloak and Predators will atuomatically attack Aliens in range. They can jump up to 4 blocks high and are neutral to the player. If the player approaches within 6 blocks of it, it will decloak very loudly, alerting the player. If the player moves within 3 blocks of it, it will turn hostile and start attacking the player, roaring loudly. Attack 1 The Predator simply moves and hits the player like any other mob. Simple enough, although they move at the speed of Hostile Zombie Pigmen. Easy: 2 hearts Medium: 3 hearts Hard: 4 Hearts Attack 2 The Predator moves to higher ground, preparing his Plasma cannon. If he has a clear view of the player, he will take aim for 1 second, then fire a plasma ball. On Hard difficulty, this plasma ball will be homing. Plasma balls set the area around the impact point on fire and destroy a few blocks. Easy: 2.5 hearts Medium: 3 hearts Hard: 3 hearts (Is homing) Attack 3 The Predator retreats a bit, then throws a razor-sharp disc at the player. If the disc hits, it does initial damage, then does 0.5 hearts of damage every 2 seconds until the player starts regenerating health, such as from food or potions. The disc can bounce off blocks once before returning to the Predator, giving it 3 chances to hit you. The Predator will be stationary until the disc returns to him, allowing you to attack him. Easy: 2.5 hearts Medium: 3 hearts Hard: 3.5 hearts. Predators have 16 hearts and cannot drown. They have 50% chance of evading a fired projectile. Drops #Plasma Launcher: Is a rare drop(2.5%). Uses Plasma Balls as ammo. Shoots plasma balls at the target depending on how fast you spam right-click. Plasma Balls do 2 hearts of damage and are unaffected by gravity, as well as light the impact point on fire. Can also be salvaged into 32 Plasma Balls. #Plasma Ball: Used as Ammo for Plasma Launcher. Can also be used as fuel for smelting 16 items. Predators drop 5-20 on death. #Hunter's Mask: Rare drop (2.5%). Wear it in the helmet slot for armor, granting you 2 defense. Pressing B while wearing it allows you to switch between Alien Vision, Pred Vision and Normal Vision. Alien and Pred Vision highlight Aliens and Predators on the HUD respectively, making them glow bright blue. A-Vision renders Predators and normal mobs near invisible, while P-Vision renders Aliens and Normal mobs near invisible. Cloaked Predators are revealed in Pred Vision. Normal Vision highlights hostile Vanilla mobs and gives a slight bit of night-vision. Predator Shrines Predator Shrines are small structures that are similar to Dungeons in a way. They house within them a Predator Spawner and can be found with the same frequency as Dungeons. Predator Shrines contain 1-2 chests which are filled with loot. Predator Spawners can only be disabled by destroying them directly. Possible loot: 4-6 Diamonds, 10-20 Gold Bars, 0-1 Hunter's Mask, 0-1 Plasma Launcher, 16-48 Plasma Balls, 4-10 Yautja Spears, 0-1 Cloak Generator. #Yautja Spear: Sharp throwing spears which can also be used as a melee weapon. Hits twice as fast as a normal item and does 3 hearts of damage. Right-click throws the spear, doing 2-4 hearts of damage. #Cloak Generator: Right-clicking with it renders you invisible. Conditions are the same as Invisibility Potion. Cloak lasts until the bar below the items runs out. It will recharge over time. Aliens (Hives) Hives are large intricate mazes that spawn Aliens. They have the same chance of spawning as Abandoned Mineshafts and form large caves with walls made of a block called Xenomorph Webbing. Different types of Aliens guard the Hive, and somewhere in the Hive is a powerful Xenomorph Queen. Hive sizes can range from being an ordinary cave to confusing caverns stretching across entire biomes all the way down to bedrock. Xenomorph Webbing will be layered into the walls of the Hive, concealing all ores and normal "cave" blocks. Lava and Water will also be sealed up. Xenomorph Webbing can be collected with any tool, although using a sword is much faster. Normal mobs will not spawn. Aliens that are touching Xenomorph Webbing will also be slowly healed (1 heart every 6s) Royal Chamber This is the vast heart of the Hive. The most powerful Alien, the Queen, will be found here, along with a group of eggs. It is usually found deep within the Hive, heavily guarded by other Xenomorphs, mainly Warriors and Praetorians. It is advised that players do not enter the chamber until they have late-game gear. Egg Chamber The second-most dangerous chamber, the Egg Chambers of a Hive house a massive amount of eggs, which will proceed to hatch and release the facehugger within should a player/mob be within 5 blocks of it. Egg chambers are usually guarded by Drones and Warriors. Aliens (Species) All species of Aliens, with the exception of the Praetorian and Queen, will be able to walk on walls, similar to spiders. All of them also attack normal mobs, regardless of provocation or not, and are always hostile to players. Aliens will always spawn in Hives but are free to wander off. Aliens can spawn naturally in areas of lower than light level 9, but can also spawn from Chestbursters in any light level. Facehugger Arguably the most dangerous, yet weakest of Aliens at 0.5 hearts, the Facehugger is what gives the Hive its numbers. When it acquires a target, it will crawl towards it slowly, until within 7 blocks, where it will leap forward, instantly incapitating its target. Wearing an Iron or Diamond helmet will block the facehugger. If the facehugger is blocked, it will do 1.5 hearts of damage. Incapitated players/mobs will lie on the ground, struggling with the facehugger. During this time, other sources of damage, such as TNT, will instantly kill the facehugger. Players will have 5 seconds to throw the facehugger off with other sources of damage, such as from another player attacking it. Mobs will instantly die to the facehugger. Skeletons, Ghasts, Blazes, Slimes, Magma Cubes, both types of Golems, Squids, the Wither and Wither Skeletons will "block" the facehugger. If a facehugger attempts to impregnate an Enderman, the Enderman will simply teleport away, disjointing the facehugger and turning hostile towards it. If the player somehow manages to get a facehugger to impregnate an Enderdragon, the facehugger instantly dies from the Dragon's power and the dragon is completely unaffected. Once a target is "impregnated" by the facehugger, it dies immediately, and a chestburster will spawn from the corpse and the facehugger dies. Facehuggers can be found in Egg Chambers or the Royal Chamber, or any other place if they wander off. They will die if they do not come in contact with Xenomorph Webbing within 10 seconds. Chestburster The easiest to kill of all Alien species, the chestburster is spawned when a victim is impregnated by a facehugger. After spawning, it will flee from the player, and if it is not killed within 5 minutes, it will morph into a species of alien, depending on the facehugger's victim. List of spawned Aliens Passive mob (includes Wolves, Tamed Wolves, Tamed Horses and Cats): Drone Hostile mob (Other than Athropods and above mentioned mobs): Warrior Predator: Predalien Athropod (Spiders, Cave spiders and Silverfish): Runner Player: Praetorian Drone The main species of Alien you will encounter, Drones are the workers of the Hive. They move at the speed of a provoked Zombie Pigman and have 10 hearts of health. They do 2 hearts of damage on all difficulties. Warrior Tougher but slower than the Drone, Warriors have 15 hearts of health and are immune to knockback and move at the speed of a Wither Skeleton. It also has 2 attacks. Attack 1 Similar to the Drone, they walk into you and you take damage. Does 2.5 hearts of damage on Easy and Normal and 3 on Hard. Attack 2 Whips at you with its tail. It does 2 hearts of damage on all difficulties and will inflict you with Nausea for 10 seconds, crippling you. Can be done from 3 blocks away. Predalien A rare sight, the Predalien is extremely lethal to unprepared players. It has 25 hearts of health and moves at the speed of a provoked Zombie Pigman. It has 3 attacks. Attack 1 Normal way of attacking. Does 3.5 hearts of damage on all difficulties Attack 2 Whips you with its tail like the Warrior. Does 2.5 hearts of damage on Easy and 3.5 on Normal and Hard. Inflicts Nausea for 10 seconds. Can be done from 4 blocks away. Attack 3 Leaps at you from long range with a loud roar. If it hits you, you take 6 hearts of damage with heavy knockback and will have Slowness II for 5 seconds. If not, the Predalien will be dazed for 1 second, allowing you to attack him. It will usually use this as an opening attack. Runner The scout of the hive, Runners move at the speed of a sprinting player. They will leap at you, similarly to Spiders and Cave Spiders, doing 2 hearts of damage on Easy and Normal and 2.5 on Hard. They have 9 hearts of health and are usually found outside of the Hive. Praetorian The royal guardians of the Hive, Praetorians are heavily armored and hard to bring down. They have 35 hearts of health, are immune to knockback, move at the speed of a Skeleton and have 3 attacks. They are usually found near or within the Royal Chamber. Attack 1 Normal way of attacking. Does 3 hearts of damage on Easy and Normal and 4 on Hard. Attack 2 Vomits its acidic blood onto you. Does 6 hearts of damage on all difficulties and will leave you with Poison II for 4 seconds. Causes the Praetorian to take 4 hearts of damage as backlash. Attack 3 Whips you with its powerful tail. Unlike other Aliens, being whipped by the Praetorian will result in you being completely stunned and unable to move. Does 3 damage on easy and 4 on Normal and 5 on Hard. Can be done from 4 blocks away. Queen The final boss at the end of the Hive, the Queen is a very powerful late-game mob, capable of pulverising unprepared players in an instant. She has 55 hearts of health, suffers no knockback and moves at walking speed. Her thick armour also results in her reducing all damage from arrows to 0 and damage from TNT to 0.5-2 hearts. She has 2 phases. Phase 1 (Egg phase) The Queen is stationary in this phase. She will lay eggs rapidly and attack the player if he approaches her, doing 7 hearts of damage on all difficulties. The eggs will hatch after 10 seconds and have 4 hearts of health. Facehuggers emerging from hatched eggs will proceed to attack the player. Destroying the egg before it hatches will kill the facehugger inside. Everytime the Queen takes 6 hearts of damage, she will move on to Phase 2. Phase 2 (Attack phase) The Queen leaves her egg sack and will attack the player personally. She has 3 attacks in this phase. The phase lasts for 45 seconds before reverting back to Phase 1. Attack 1 Normal way of attacking. Knocks the player back considerably more. Does 5.5 hearts of damage on Easy and Normal and 7 on Hard. Attack 2 Whips you with her tail. Knocks the player back considerably more and inflicts Nausea for 15 seconds on Easy, 20 seconds on Normal and 25 on Hard. Does 4 hearts of damage on Easy, 5 on Normal and 6 on Hard. Attack 3 Lets out a deafening roar. If the player is within 5 blocks of her, he will take 3 hearts of damage and be knocked back. After the roar, 4-6 Drones and 1-3 Praetorians will spawn nearby and attack the player. Blocks will also fall from the ceiling, doing 1-3 hearts of damage depending on the block if they hit you. Solid "pickaxe" blocks will do 3 hearts of damage, "shovel" blocks will do 1 and "axe" blocks will do 1.5. Other blocks will do 1 heart of damage. Aliens (Drops) Facehugger: Nothing Chestburster: 1-2 Rotten Flesh Drone: Xenomorph DNA (1%), Drone Tail (0.5%) Warrior: Xenomorph DNA (1%), Warrior Tail (0.5%) Predalien: Xenomorph DNA (40%), Predator DNA (10%), Predalien Skull (50%), Predalien Tail (50%) Runner: Xenomorph DNA (1%), Running Talons (0.5%), Runner Tail (2%) Praetorian: Royal DNA (20%), Chitonous Armor (5%), 0-4 Acid Sac, Royal Tail (10%) Queen: Royal DNA (100%), Matriarch Tail (100%), Matriarch's Talons (95%) Tails Xenomorph tails are used as long range melee weapons, having twice the normal range of a sword and no durability at the cost of having less knockback force. They cannot be enchanted. Drone/Runner/Warrior Tail: 2.5 hearts of damage Predalien Tail: 3 hearts of damage Royal Tail: 4 hearts of damage Matriarch Tail: 4.5 hearts of damage with normal knockback force Talons The only 2 Talons are dropped by the Runner and the Queen and both are used differently. Runner's Talons: Worn in the Boots slot. Gives the player 50% more movement speed and the ability to climb 1 block heights without jumping. Also grants 1 "chestplate" of Armor. Matriach's Talons: Used as a melee weapon. Has only half the range of a sword, but does 6.5 hearts of damage, knocks back enemies significantly more and lets you right-click to unleash a powerful attack that will always critcally hit for 10 hearts of damage. Has a 12 second cooldown on right-click and right-clicking will drain 1/2 a drumstick of hunger. Xenomorph Eggs/Predator Clones It is possible to create Xenomorphs or Predators manually. A DNA Reviver is required to do so. The DNA Reviver functions similar to a Crafting Table, but only works for DNA. To make a Xenomorph Egg, it would require 3 Xenomorph DNA and 6 leather to make a Xenomorph Egg, with the leather running down the 2 side columns and DNA in the centre column. To create a Predator Clone, replace the Xenomorph DNA with Predator DNA. Once a Drone/Warrior is spawned, it will morph into a Praetorian after 5 minutes. The Praetorian will then morph into a Queen, who will attempt to create a new hive. Newly spawned Queens will begin laying eggs and slowly cause nearby blocks to transform into Xenomorph Webbing. Queens will not attempt to create a new hive if she is exposed to direct sunlight from the skybox. Xenomorph Eggs Xenomorph Eggs are counted as blocks. When placed, they will remain "dormant" for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, they will behave like normal Xenomorph Eggs in an Egg Chamber, hatching if a mob or player approaches them. Predator Clones Predators will be spawned "lying down and unconscious". After 5 minutes, they will awake and wander the area. They will be friendly to the player, similar to spawned Iron Golems. They can pick up Plasma Launchers to use in combat. When attacking enemies in melee, they will do 2-3 hearts of damage. Natural Predators will regard them as "abominations" and will engage them in combat. Royal DNA Royal DNA can be consumed to allow you to be ignored by Xenomorphs. Attacking Xenomorphs will not trigger hostility and the attacked Xenomorph will simply flee. Xenomorphs will regard you as being "not there" and entirely ignore you. However, eating the DNA will cause you to be instantly targeted by Predators, friendly or not. Alien Vision from the Hunter's Mask will also cause you to glow. This effect is permanent until you die. Category:Blog posts